Her Story
by tesshardy
Summary: A look into how life would have been for Rose Potter. As Harry's twin in many ways they faced the same challenges but in others she faced them alone. How would the presence of Lily Potter's daughter affect life at Hogwarts. Fred/OC Snape/OC Lily/Snape
1. Chapter 1: In the hospital wing

Her Story.

_She was spinning, spinning and holding him up in the air. Lily's smile beamed upon her little son. The other child squealed with delight and reached her small hands out towards her mummy. _

"_Isn't she beautiful" Rose looked up, she was being held by her father. He laughed, "watch it Lily, he's getting heavy now don't drop him"_

"_What are you talking about James? I'm giving him a taste for flying then maybe he'll be quidditch captain one day too"._

As Rose came round her mothers laughter echoed and slowly faded as her surroundings came into focus.

"What happened?" she asked and trying to sit up in her bed Rose felt overcome with dizziness and fell back. There was someone fidgeting beside her bed, it was a boy he was gently whimpering. "Neville?"

"Silly boy" came the voice of Madam Pomfrey "You inhaled fumes from his potion dear. Honestly, told to make the draft of peace and this one comes closer to sleeping solution, very nasty when brewed wrong knocked you out dear and a bit more are that".

Rose let out a sigh, relaxing on the bed she took some deep breaths. Madam Promfrey was mixing up a vile of something. It was then she saw him, Professor Snape was standing rigid by the curtain which separated Roses bed from the one next to her. As soon as her eyes fell upon him his gaze whipped away and sharply landed on Neville's

"I think you've done enough damage for one day don't you Longbottom, on to your next class now"

Neville gave Rose a weak smile which she returned then she watched him slump out of the hospital wing Snape's long cloak tracing the passage out of the door.

* * *

When Rose woke again it had become dark suddenly a voice jolted her

"What were you dreaming about?" it was Fred, he was sitting in the darkness beside her.

"How did you know I was awake?" she teased.

"Your eyes" he said simply. Fred took her hand and squeezed it. They sat silently for a moment. "Well, you didn't answer my question".

"That's because I was avoiding it"

"Ah should have guessed, I thought maybe Neville had burnt off your ears as well as gassing you"

"Don't Fred, it wasn't his fault"

"I'm joking" he said softly. She knew he was, of course he was, he never said anything bad against anyone well anyone who didn't deserve it. She started to trace his hand.

"I was dreaming about mum and dad, and Harry" she added "I don't know if it's a memory or if I just made it up."

"They'd be so proud of you baby". Rose murmured in response causing Fred to lean down and kiss her hand. She exhaled meeting Fred's gaze and she smiled. "Ron said you were lucky to miss Umbridge's class today"

"Ha what else is new"

"No I mean you were really lucky. After the usual stand off with the people with any sense in the class she got that Slytherin girl Pansy Parkinson to stand up and tell the class about her wonderful encounter with Wilbert Slinkhard whilst she was on holiday in Spain.

"Oh yeah" joked Rose "Slinkard dedicates a whole chapter to it in Defenive Magical Theory. It describes step by step how to hex annoying girls whose mouths are bigger than a blast ended skrewt".

* * *

Rose rejoined her friends at breakfast the next day. The great hall appeared full of light and was filled with the buzzing of students preparing for the day. Rose spotted Hermione, she walked along the table and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Hey"

"Oh hi" Hermione grinned "feeling better?"

"Much" Rose sat down and took some porridge.

"You know" stated Hermione matter-of-factly "Malfoy really started cutting into Neville yesterday after you left". Rose put her arm on the table, resting her head on it she looked along the table to Neville, he hadn't spotted her this morning yet. "I mean really worse than usual. He is playing up the fact that the Longbottom's are pure bloods and that Neville is a disgrace to his heritage".

"As if Malfoy cares though."

"I know totally malicious. Just because he is on the Inquisitorial Squad doesn't mean his opinions are any more enlightening than they ever have been". The girls laughed and Hermione proceeded to tell Rose what homework they had since been set after Rose's accident.

It was almost time for the students to go off to lessons when Harry and Ron came running into the great hall.

"Overslept!" exclaimed Ron to Rose and Hermione.

"Harry" said his sister flatly, "you've got your jumper on backwards".

"Don't you know Rose" came George's voice "that if the chosen one is wearing his jumper backwards the Minster for Magic himself will follow the trend".

"Quick Harry I think Rita Skeeter wants a photograph" The Weasley twins joined the throng around Rose and Hermione. Fred planted a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. Ron, who pulled a face at this quickly received a kiss on his cheek by George.

"You'll pay for that" muttered Ron under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Marking

Albus Dumbledore had been watching the Gryffindor table out of the corner of his eye that morning. Now he paced his study and smiled briefly as he remembered the gesture Fred Weasley had given Rose.

But something bothered him, there was a day coming for her and all too soon Albus feared.

A noise drew his gaze. Fawkes looked at Dumledore as if hearing his thoughts and his cry echoed Dumbledore's mind. "Soon it will be time for her to fly the nest" Dumbledore said to his phoenix. "Innocence once lost will never return" He stroked his beard and popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth.

* * *

Severus Snape was sat in his office marking homework papers. He snarled as his hand traced the figure 'O' over Hermione's work. Putting her paper to one side he picked up the next piece of homework. Snape started to read "The Shrinking Solution was first developed in 1438 after the aftermath" he stopped reading and let his head fall to his hands. Severus found these moments difficult, whenever he read her words, her writing he would hear _her_ voice in his head. Lily Potter would speak to him the origins and uses of the shrinking solution just as she had spoken all of her daughter's essays ever since the first one he had set; 'Do the risks of potion making outweigh the advantages?'

His classes with the fifth years were always uneasy, though he never showed it. On the one hand there was Harry, the very reason she was dead, and next to him sits his twin so alike in him yet so alike in her. "He has her eyes", the words slipped off Snape's tongue and caught him off guard. Shaking himself he returned to Rose's essay and continued to read.

The candles burned low and Snape stared at the fire as it flicked on the wick. He thought of Rose, her smile and her laugh. She was pure and kind and her presence around the castle brought a little warmth to him, a warmth that had been missing since the death of Lily Potter. Snape blinked, as his eyelids retracted he saw Harry and Rose on the night in happened, sat together in the little cot looking out to the scene of chaos around them. He had cradled Lily's body in his arms that night, he had looked across to the children and Rose had been gazing back.


	3. Chapter 3: As I lay dreaming

"What are you reading?" Rose asked Hermione, who was curled up in her four-poster bed.

"Oh it's great" Hermione beamed back. "I ordered this book from America. Its by a wizard called Harold Pinton, he is trying to gain interest in his ideas about Elf rights." Rose grinned to herself as she turned to change into her pyjamas. She never took the mick out of Hermione for her odd quirks but instead would often listen with as much interest as she could muster. This could sometimes be difficult admittedly especially with the house elf topic, one could not deny the house elves utter love of service and obedience.

"Have you told Dobby about the book?"

"No, I was thinking I might take a trip down to the kitchens tomorrow before the match. Do you want to come?"

"Sure".

* * *

One by one the other girls entered the dormitory and prepared for bed. Rose buried herself deep in her covers and shut her eyes. As she dozed she thought she could see the light of Hermione's wand poking through her eyelids as she read on into the night. But the light was getting stronger and stronger until it irrupted in her head and a cold cackling laughter rung around her.

_Lily fell to her knees facing her children, she hovered there for a second then her head hit the bedroom floor. A dark figure descended upon Rose and her brother as the dark shape held out its wand and a green jet of light hit Harry. Her brother didn't cry, or wince or even blink he just watched as the figure in black robes fled and vanished. _

* * *

Rose woke up, she stared at the canvas of the bed above her and blinked as a stray tear fell lazily down her cheek. She felt cold and empty, as if there was a dementor in the room with her, but the dormitory was filled only with the gentle breathing of her friends. Rose had had too many disturbed nights recently and it seemed that she hadn't slept through till morning in weeks.

She quietly got up, put on her warm slippers and headed down the stairs. She wanted to talk, to get all her feelings out but she didn't dare wake Fred, it wasn't fair on him. Instead she headed out of the portrait hole. She had the idea that she would walk to the entrance hall and take a peek outside to see if Hagrid's light was on, however she took an extensive detour through the corridors, not really meaning to end up anywhere.

Rose knew she shouldn't be out at night like this but she didn't know what else to do, if she was caught it would at least offer some distraction from her thoughts. As she walked past the portrait of Gifford Abbott she heard whispering, she stopped and lightly dashed into the shadow of a suit of armor.

"Tell him I'll see him in my office in five minutes Minerva" came the voice of the Headmaster.

"Right you are Albus" followed Professor Mcgonagall's reply. The two teachers headed in opposite directions, Dumbledore down the corridor and Professor Mcgonagall towards the grand staircase.

"Who could it be to be coming to see Dumbledore in the middle of the night?" thought Rose and now widely awake she darted after her transfiguration teacher.

When she reached the entrance hall Professor Mcgonagall opened the front doors and stepped out. Rose remained in her hiding place and shortly after Professor Mcgonagall returned accompanied by a big black dog.

"Sirius!" thought Rose and a smile blossomed onto her lips. Then suddenly she was filled with panic. What on earth was he doing here! Had something happened at head quarters? Was Sirius here to deliver some terrible news?

Rose wanted to run out to him but something glued her to her spot, she would be in a lot of trouble if the staff in the Order found that someone had discovered Sirius here. For Sirius' sake she did not go to him but treaded the path they took to Dumbledore's office. Rose had to stay quite a way behind she knew too well that Minerva Mcgonagall had ears like a bat.

At the entrance to Dumbledore's office Professor Mcgonagall spoke the password "Acid pops". She did not step onto the staircase but instead gestured to Sirius to do so. Rose thought the business must be very private, perhaps not even anything to do with the order. Adrenaline began to pump through her, she couldn't follow him, could she? It would be all too easy to stay watch Sirius enter and then leave probably accompanied once again by Professor Mcgonagall. Her heart pounded against her chest as she watched the dog disappear up the stairs and saw Professor Mcgonagall retreat. When she was out of sight Rose took a deep breath, stepped forward, spoke the password and climbed the stairs as her godfather had done moments before.

Rose was panting slightly as she stood transfixed outside the office door, she could hear low voices. She held up her fist daring herself to knock, but she just held it in mid air wishing that someone inside might be alerted to her presence. She just wanted to see him, to cry and to hear him tell her that her dreams were nothing and that she should go back to sleep. It was true that the persistence and regularity of the dreams about her parents weighed upon her mind. She knew Harry had strange dreams almost always to do with his scar, would Dumbledore be as interested in her own night time visions? Would Dumbledore be angry that she had found herself outside his office door so late at night. She knocked.

A silence fell within the room and the door opened of its own accord. Rose stepped forward into the light, as she did so Dumbledore opened his mouth. At first no words came out then "It's alright Padfoot" he said and Sirius came into view from the shadows. As soon as Rose saw him she ran to him and could no longer hold back the tears.

Sirius accepted her into his arms and held her tightly. No one spoke but Rose heard something shift behind her, she turned. Snape was there, he'd been there the whole time standing at the back of the office. Snape did nothing but glare at the scene before him.

"Headmaster" his voice quivered slightly.

"No Severus" came Dumbledore's reply, although it came rather hesitantly. "Rose" Dumbledore proceeded cautiously "Why are you here?"

"I, I saw Sirius, I wanted to see him". At her words Sirius planted a small kiss on his goddaughters head. Snape's lip curled and Rose felt tension rise amongst the group.

"I thought" she continued "Perhaps something bad had happened, I didn't understand why Sirius was here".

"It's okay" spoke Sirius looking into her eyes. "I came upon business to see Dumbledore, nothing more".

"Then why is Professor Snape here" Rose muttered. Suddenly she went rigid "sorry" she said and bit her lip. She hadn't meant to say that at all.

Snape began to move forward slowly. Sirius jumped up and moved in front of Rose slightly.

"Gentlemen please" said Dumbledore forcefully. "Why don't we all sit down. Rose, tea?"


	4. Chapter 4: Memories of another

Rose felt extremely stupid, here she was sitting around a table in the Headmaster's office at half past one in the morning drinking tea no less. She had however felt brave enough to take a biscuit.

"As it so happens your arrival is" Dumbledore hesitated "opportune" he finished.

"It's late Dumbledore, we shouldn't do this now" said Sirius looking at him

"Perhaps not" replied Dumbledore "but I do not blame Miss Potter for feelings a little home sick"

"I'm not _home sick_" Rose spoke up

"No?" inquired Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye

"I had a dream". Rose looked down into her tea, she didn't need to look at the three men around her to know they were exchanging glances.

Dumbledore filled the silence "Rose, was the dream about your parents?" She nodded and a tear fell into her cup. Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand why I'm dreaming about them" her voice cracked a little. "I don't remember…it."

"It's true" said Dumbledore calmly "most of us remember very little from our earliest years even something as tragic as, well as what happened. But you see Rose I have the feeling that the memories you have been seeing in your dreams are not your own."

Rose's head snapped up "not my own?" she repeated, "then whose are they?"

"Look Dumbledore she's too young, this is not the time"

"But it is the time Sirius, don't you see, Rose is seeing these memories now, therefore we cannot put off confronting the issue."

"Not tonight" Sirius' voice was stern, "Rose is in my care and I say when"

Dumbledore and Sirius continued to argue but Rose said nothing, something was burning inside her. Why was she seeing someone else's memories? How was that possible? She felt violated, her head was spinning, she got up from her chair and headed for the door.

"Rose!" she heard Sirius' booming voice and let herself be taken once more into his arms.

"Severus, better fetch Mr Weasley". Snape slunk passed Rose and Sirius and out of the door.

* * *

Rose had calmed down a little but she still had questions. In spite of this she didn't know what to say so she asked "Is it safe for you to be here right now Sirius? Voldemort will be looking for you surely".

"You know Dumbledore, he got me here in a heart beat and I'll be back at headquarters safely by the morning."

At that moment Fred strode in the door "Sirius!" he exclaimed joyously, then he saw Rose looking withered sat by the table. "What's going on?" his voice changed, became alert.

"I'm afraid Rose has had a bit of a shock," explained the headmaster. Fred looked on confused.

"I don't understand…" he walked over to Rose "What's happened?" he asked her soothingly.

"Nothing, I had a dream that's all"

"How many Potter sob stories have started with that sentence?" Rose looked at him, he was grinning "come on, I've got a horrible feeling this is all a plot from Sytherin to put Gryffindor's best beater off his game tomorrow" Fred winked and nodded towards Snape who was standing just over the threshold.

"He's right" said Sirius "It doesn't matter though, since you're going to beat them anyway"

"Right" grinned Fred.

Rose felt guilty, she shouldn't have let Snape wake him. Fred was getting her up and leading her to the door, Snape moved aside.

"When will I see you again?" Rose turned and said to Sirius.

"Christmas, not long" he assured her with a wink. At that Rose let Fred lead her down the spiral stairs and into the cool corridor below.


	5. Chapter 5: Digging

Fred was holding her hand as he led her down the corridors and back up the grand staircase to the common room. They walked in silence, not looking at each other until they reached the portrait hole. As Fred was about to speak the password Rose interrupted him "Sorry" she muttered "Snape shouldn't have woken you, I shouldn't have been out this late anyway".

"Rose" sighed Fred "I know you don't sleep recently. I'm worried about you, and by the looks of it so is Dumbledore". Rose said nothing, she felt embarrassed, she shrugged her shoulders turning away from Fred towards the fat lady.

"mimbulus mimbletonia" she spoke. As Rose looked up the fat lady gave her a brief smile before swinging gently open. Rose didn't want to talk to Fred any more so she headed towards the staircase up to her dormitory.

"No" came Fred's voice. She stopped where she stood, Fred closed the space between them. With his hand he stroked the hair away from her neck and kissed it. "Stay" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Hermione had woken early the following morning. She dressed and picked up her new book from the stand by her bed. The girls were still asleep, breathing softly so she crept quietly from the room, closing the door gently behind her and headed towards the common room. "Oh" she exclaimed as she set foot on the bottom step. In her embarrassment she instantly sent her hand to her mouth but it was too late. One of the figures lying across the sofa stirred. It was Fred, when he saw Hermione he smiled softly and lovely freed himself from the figure curled up next to him. "I'm sorry" Hermione whispered as Fred approached her.

"Its nothing" he winked "look", he said "have you got a minute, I want to talk to you".

Hermione nodded and followed Fred out of the portrait hole. "So I was just wanted to ask you" he began

"If Rose has been a bit" Hermione searched for the right words "not herself, recently" she finished.

"Err yeah" Fred said astonished "So you've noticed"

"Pretty hard not to actually" confessed Hermione "Why, what's happened?"

Fred filled Hermione in on the nights events. "It was all just really weird" said Fred "the atmosphere in the office. It was liked I walked into something I shouldn't have".

"But why would Dumbledore send for you?" asked Hermione "Maybe its his way of raising your attentions to something".

"What kind of boyfriend does he think I am" exclaimed Fred "to think that I haven't noticed what's going on". Hermione was slightly taken aback.

"No Fred, I mean something that was going on right there, in that situation, maybe even in the room". Fred looked at her sideways on. Hermione turned pink "Oh I don't know" she blushed, "you asked me." They were silent for a moment. "Look I hope you don't mind me saying but I think Rose wouldn't want us poking our noses in. It embarrasses her". Fred looked confused.

"Hermione something's going on."

"But you know how Rose hates it, another Potter in pain and all that. Please Fred don't dig any deeper, not now anyway."

"Yeah but she's not sleeping, she's exhausted and I'm already doing everything I can". At that Hermione burst into laughter "Oh haha" scowled Fred, and then he grinned. "We haven't you know", he smiled to himself.

"Well, I don't know" shrugged Hermione "Maybe _that's_ what Dumbledore is getting at".


End file.
